emmablackeryfandomcom-20200213-history
Emma Blackery
Emma Louise Blackery '''was born on November 11, 1991. She is a YouTube vlogger, musician and comedian from Essex, England. Early Life '''Emma Louise Blackery was born in Basildon, Essex to parents Sheila and Michael Blackery. In her teen years, Emma joined a short-lived band inspired by Paramore. She also briefly worked in a cafe. Career Youtube Emma began her self-titled YouTube channel in May 2012 after being inspired by YouTubers such as Shane Dawson and Dan Howell. Emma created her first (and main) channel with the intentions to share early demos and songs that she has created, and never had intentions of making her main channel about comedy. However, after uploading a home video of an old demo (Fixation) she began to start a reading series of E.L James': Fifty Shades of Grey. This grew very popular very quickly but got removed by James publishing house for copyright infringement. After the series got removed, EmmaBlackery started to lean towards comedy vlogs, sketches, vlogs, self-help, challenges, collaborations, storytimes and AMA's. As she continued to grow on YouTube, she did collaborations with other YouTubers such as Daniel Hardcastle, Dodie Clark, Luke Cutforth and more. She has also created a variety of side channels, despite most of them having been deleted now. These included a beauty channel, two gaming channels, two music/ vlog / personal accounts which were canceled and a still available vlog channel (Vloggery) and a brief Vevo account which were both merged into her current music-based account Emma has stated that she doesn't want to be known as a YouTuber anymore, and rather a musician which she spends more time focusing on and has always seen herself as. Music Emma released her first EP/demo collection, Human Behavior, in March 2012. Her second EP, Distance, was released on July 16th, 2013, with its accompanying single "Go The Distance". On November 11th, 2014 she released her third EP, Perfect, with its accompanying singles "Perfect" and "Next To You". At the same time, she was touring with Charlie Simpson. She also released the demo's for "I've Been Worst", "Your Own Shoes" and "Don't Come Home" in this era. Emma spent two years on her next EP, which was released with three tracks. The "Sucks to Be You" single / EP, with tis title track video was released in 2016 and was accompanied by the Pigs Can Fly Tour where she was the opening act for Busted. It was a very punk rock project. She also released her "Musician vs Youtuber" rap roast (yourself) battle in this era. During the making of her fifth EP, Emma decided to make a change from rock to pop music. This change reflected a change in music taste, as she had been listening to more pop artists, and inspired the Magnetised EP, which was released on May 26th, 2017, with its singles "Magnetised", "Don't Come Home" and "Nothing Without You" Emma began working on her debut album, which would be different from all her other previously released music. She released the lead single Dirt on March 16th, 2018 and this was followed by the power-pop "Agenda", the dream-pop "Icarus" and the dramatic pop of "Take Me Out" in May, June and August respectively. The album finally released on August 31st, 2018 under the title Villains. This was promoted by album sign-ins and concerts at HMV stores throughout the UK from August 21st until September 6th, 2018. In October 2018 she embarked on the Villains Tour. In 2019, Emma released a remix of her 2018 L'Oreal song "Cute Without You", which she went on to perform to a dwindling audience at Evoke Festival. A few weeks later she performed the song with her then-boyfriend on BBC Radio 5. Her final performance of 2019 was at Winter In The City, where Emma Debuted her new song, due to be released officially in early 2020. She is also working on a song called "Wolves" hinted on her Youtube channel. Personal Life When in secondary school, her parents divorced and her mother left. Her mother went on to have two other children, Febe and Travis. Emma graduated from SEEVIC College in politics but never pursued a career in university. Emma dated fellow YouTuber Luke Cutforth from early 2013 until May 2016. In April 2014 she moved out of her father's house and into a house with her then-boyfriend when her car got stolen. When she broke up with Luke, she moved into her own home. In August 2018, Emma got into a relationship with Davey Bennett, who was in a relationship with 3 other women at the time. Discography Studio albums * Villains (2019) EP's * Human Behaviour (2012) * The Distance (2014) * Perfect (2014) * Sucks to Be You (2016) * Magnetised (2017) Gallery Category:People